


Collection One

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Difference, Borderline Personality Disorder, Demon Danny, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Kevin, Post-Live Show, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Teacher-Student Relationship, Viagra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first bout of commissions I did for y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yo,

So I mentioned this in the notes section of Speeches and I wanted to put it out as a separate thing.

I'm gonna start writing commissions! You guys tell me what to write and I'll give you 500-2000 words of fic in return!

I'm not planning much past Chiptune Memories(and it's two counterparts) and possibly an Egobang fic! (Woo branching out.) So I want to keep writing one shots but you guys can suggest them!

You have two options when it comes to asking for fics. 1) The comments of this post. 2) My ask on tumblr!: notreallygrump.tumblr.com. Ch-ch-che-che-che-ch-check it out.

There are no rules except KEEP KEVIN OUT OF THE SEXY TIMES, and any of the other grumps who have asked explicitly to be left out. I'm not going to promise that everything will come out in order that the commissions are asked of me, because I'm alway idk in the mood to write certain things? But they will be done! There are currently 15 requests. <3 The commissions will close at 12PM GMT ON 15/07, please get your stuff in before then! 

(Also: If any of you ask for Suzy/Reader. I will personally kiss your face. Physically. I'll find you and do it. I swear.)

Much love!  
Lottie <3


	2. Third Date for Itsbecauseimlameisntit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Itsbecauseimlameisntit, I really hope you enjoy!

You stared at yourself in the mirror, your naked figure staring back with wide eyes. You couldn't see any bruises, other than the old one that graced the back of your thigh. Its small bloom was the result of a recent shoot when your partner had been particularly harsh with a paddle. The director cared for you afterwards, and made sure you were okay to get back to your apartment, but you didn't want to do another shoot like that for a while.

Still, you couldn't help but watch it. The dark mixture of colours, purple, grey and green creating the first mark in the six months you've been in the business. You examined yourself further, looking was to make sure you were… still you. You had heard stories from other people in the industry about them losing touch with who they were because of the damage some shoots did to them. It was a scary thought, so you did this when you got home after every shoot. Repeating phrases in your mind.

_”I am (Y/N). I am not my profession, I am me… (Y/N).”_

It sounded ridiculous… in all honesty. You didn't want someone to ever hear you murmuring the words to yourself. You didn't want anyone to know you were a pornstar, even though you had a sneaky suspicion that the janitor already knew. There had been numerous times when your apartment was working perfectly well, but still he knocked on the door. Asking if everything was okay as you tried to get rid of him from your front door. It had gotten to the point where, when you heard heavy footsteps outside the door, you would stay still in your living room and wait for the knocks to cease.

After another minute or two, you let out a sigh and check the time. It's almost six, and you told your date you would meet him at seven, so you should probably start to get ready. Walking to the bathroom, you switch the shower on and climb into the small cubicle. With the water beating down on your back, you think about tonight. About your date. About Dan.

You've been on two dates with him now, and though he doesn't _seem_ like that kind of guy, you know that girls are _expected_ to put out on the third date, right? Unfortunately for you and Dan, this third date would probably be the last and end in disaster when you told him you were working in the porn industry. It had happened three times now, you had said the words  
“I work in porn.” and had quickly been left on your own. Except for the one guy who had instantly asked where he could find your films. You left him, then.

You had hinted at it with Dan, you had tried to tell him last week when the two of you went for coffee, but now you’re trying to think of what constitutes as the ‘right time’ to tell your current fling that you… what, you had some guys penis in you about two hours ago? There’s never a good time to say that to someone.

You guess you’ll just have to wait until it feels right…

 

It feels right about halfway through dinner. You’re at a sweet little restaurant that Dan knows well, so much so that when he walked into the place the chef behind the counter threw his hands up and shouted “Daaaaan!” and vaulted over the counter in front of him. You’re in the middle of the main course when there’s a short lull in conversation. You jump in at the deep end and start trying form words.

“Dan?” You ask, putting down your knife and quickly swallowing the remainder of the mouthful you had.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” He looks up from his plate and your breath hitches. His eyes shine under the blue mood lighting of the restaurant. His voice is low and inquisitive. You hate yourself for ruining the guys night with such a corker of a statement.

“I need to tell you something,” you say, feeling yourself become small and anxious. He starts to look confused, and then a look of disbelief graces his face.

“Oh God, you’re married aren’t you?”

“No!” You let out a little laugh. “No, I’m not married.”

“So, what?” He asks you, his face reverting back to the confused state. The lines around his face show his age, and even though you’re two years younger, you still think he looks like a kid compared to you.

“Just please don’t freak out and leave me here.”

“Okay…” Dan sets his knife and fork down on the plate in front of him and picks up his wine glass.

“I uh… I work in porn.” You say it quietly, looking anywhere but at him in the face. You can’t. You just have to wait until he leaves and then you can stare at the space he was in. He’ll be gone in thirty seconds. You close your eyes and sink back in your chair…

Dan doesn’t move. You feel him watching you from his chair and you momentarily flick your eyes up to see what he’s doing.

“I did that once,” he says, and you feel your eyes grow wider at the words. Dan worked in porn. Dan worked in porn. Dan worked in porn?

“What?”

“Yeah man, when I was in college. Well, when I was doing the whole wake and bake really, I did like three shoots for some extra cash. Super basic stuff. I don’t know if it’s still around or anything, but if any of the fans found it I think shit would go crazy.”  
“You were in porn?”

“Did I not just say that?” He laughs quietly, and then you start laughing with him. Within seconds, the two of you are both laughing. Over the course of the rest of the meal, the two of you exchange stories. Dan asks you how long you’ve been working, and you tell him your history with porn. How you started working a few months ago, and now you’re doing shoots regularly. Dan listens, and when you mention your bruise, he gets angry and threatens - albeit jokingly - to beat the crap out of the guy.

When Dan kindly pays for your meal and walks you out of the restaurant with your hand in his, you can’t help but feel safe around him. Accepted. You look up at him and watch him as you start walking towards somewhere. You chat about everything as you walk, and then he pauses.

“Hey so,” Dan starts and turns towards you. “D'you wanna maybe…” He tails off, running a hand through his hair and looking around.

“Come back to yours?” You try to fill in the gap and hope you're right in your assumptions.

“Yeah. Do you? Wanna do that?” He asks, sounding nervous all of a sudden.

“Sure…” You say, and he takes your hand again to start walking in a different direction to the one you were going in. It's quiet for a minute, when he finally speaks up.

“So uh… what site are you on?” He asks and laughs at his own question, you roll your eyes intensely and push him away from you lightly.

“Fuck off, Dan.” You say it with laughter in your throat, and somehow you feel like you might've found someone who accepts you for you.

“I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”


	3. Babies for Kumikoseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoi <3

_Fuck…_

That's your first thought, anyway. You watch the little stick that lies in the porcelain white sink and will the tiny plus sign to shift and change. You want it to morph into something else. To become the minus sign that makes your heart thump equally as hard in your chest, just so you can move on with your day and not have to tell Dan that you're _fucking pregnant._

It's not that you don't want to be pregnant, but you weren't planning on it either. You were told you couldn't. Despite whether you've been with Dan for nearly five years now, the two of you had always laughed at the idea of having a kid because of that reason. You'd joke about calling the kid something ridiculous like “Telemachus” or “Ganymede”, you'd never heard Dan say that he wants a kid. Just the part where he made you laugh, and the idea that getting pregnant was impossible. You had been told that when you were younger. You had PCOS, you went untreated, you were now… basically infertile.

You had come to terms with it, but clearly your ovaries had other plans.

Still, Dan would be a great dad, you think this to yourself as you sit down on the side of the bath. You guys would be good parents, and you're not millionaires but you've got enough money. With your job and Dan's work with NSP, Starbomb and Game Grumps. You'd be financially stable. Hell, you could probably move house before the baby was born and still be afloat. You'd be okay.

You could do this, you _would_ do this. You're-

“Hey I've just gotta use the toilet real quick,” Dan rushes into the bathroom, scaring the crap out of you as the door flings wide open. He lifts the toilet lid and undoes the buckle of his belt before taking a piss. You stand up instantly and cover the sink. Trying to subtly pick the pregnancy test up and make general conversation.

“Oh it's fine.”

“I thought you were taking a bath?” He asks, and you freeze. Reason. Think of a reason.

“Oh I was just on the phone to my mom, she wanted to know when we were next going to visit so that she could book her holiday.”

“You…” Dan pauses. “(Y/N)”

“Yeah?”

“Your phone is next door, (Y/N).”

Again, _fuck…_

“Oh um…”

“What's going on? What's wrong?” He asks you, finishing at the toilet and zipping up his jeans. You move out of his way as he comes to the sink to wash his hands.

“Nothing, uh… I'm fine.”

“So what were you doing then?” He's getting confused and you… you just have to tell him, don't you? There's no way around this. The tension in the air makes you shrink into yourself, feeling the pressure of the situation start to cause a spurt in your anxiety. Looking down at your hands, you start to fidget. Messing around with the chipped nail polish on your index finger.

“I'm pregnant.”

Dan drops the towel in his hands, half dry hands left suspended in the air. Still. Petrified.

No one says anything.

“You're what now?”

“Pregnant. Dan.” You say it quietly, feeling yourself become the physical embodiment of your whispers.

“How?”

“Well, I'm assuming because we had sex… have sex… a lot.”

“No. I know that,” he laughs quietly, picks the towel up and folds it neatly to put back on the towel rack. “I mean… I thought you couldn't.”

“I know.”

“Were you lying about it?”

“No, no of course I wasn't Dan. I wouldn't. I thought this couldn't happen either. How could you think I'd lie about that?” A six year long relationship and you had never lied to Dan about anything. You wouldn't. You're a bad liar. He'd know instantly.

“Alright, alright… I just had to make sure.” He moves then to sit next to you. “Can I see?” He asks, and you hand over the pregnancy test with it's little plus sign. He looks at it for a while, the stick held by his index finger and thumb of his left hand while the other hand runs through his hair. “How many weeks would it make you?”

“I think about four or five. Since I don't have regular periods, I didn't think about it but…” You tail off, feeling nauseous just thinking about the idea of throwing up. “I started getting real nauseous at like six o'clock in the evening every day, and then I went to grab some sushi the other day with Deb and I couldn't eat it.”

“You've always loved sushi.” He smiles, and you laugh.

“I know! This kid decides to take away my one comfort food. Shit.” You laugh with him and the tension lifts slightly.

“So you've just done this? You haven't known and just taken another to make sure?”

“Danny I've spent the last eighteen years of my life thinking I'm unable to have kids. I only bought this because of the sushi thing.” You laugh again, and he smiles.

“Well, I suppose it's pretty cool.”

“What does that mean?” You question him, worriedly you shift toward him and rest your head on his shoulder.

“I mean… it's unexpected, and I wasn't ever planning on it, but…”

“But?”

“If I was going to have a kid with anyone, it would have to be with you.”

“Oh great, I'm glad I'm first on the list!” You snort into his shoulder, but for all of you sarcasm, you feel your heart swell up.

“Shut up, you're the only one on the list. Okay? Happy?”

“Definitely.”

“Come on, we gotta go make an appointment with the doctor.” Dan stands up and holds out his hand for you to take. When you're up on your feet, you leave the bathroom and take a seat on the couch in the living room, switching on the television. Dan takes his phone out of his pocket and you listen as he makes an appointment for you for next Tuesday. It takes a few minutes, but once he's done you find him sat back down next to you. You both sit quietly with Dan's hand wrapped firmly around yours, a few seconds pass when you feel your hand being lifted and a pair of lips start to decorate the back of your hand with kisses. You look over at Dan. “You know I love you, right?” He asks you, eyes filled with genuine concern that you don't know how he feels.

“I love you too, Dan.”

"So can I tell everyone I have super strong baby making skills now?"


	4. Not Gay for Kubiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Kubiru, have a good time reading?!<3

“I could make you cum, man.” Arin says during an episode one day when Dan was discussing his turn ons. He had talked about how he liked confidence in a girl, and he didn’t like being the one in an obvious position of power during sex. Arin has listened while fiddling with the controller and working on passing the current level of Katamari that showed on screen, occassionally saying a “yeah, sure” or something to that extent. Then he spit out those six words, and Dan choked on his water.

“Jesus Arin,” Dan laughs, a mixture of nerves and actual amusement, and shifts on the couch next his friend so that he’s stretched out a little more. “I’m sure you could, dude.”

“Hell yeah, I know I could. I wouldn’t even have to get your pants off.”

“Arin-” This is incredibly dangerous territory now. Dan isn’t opposed to the idea of letting Arin make him cum in his pants at all, and that’s the bad thing about this. The fact that if he lets Arin keep talking, he’s gonna have a boner in less than two minutes. “You’re not gonna make me cum in my pants dude.”

“Well no, not right now. Unless you want me to?” Arin looks over at him with a smirk, and Dan laughs again, this time a little more nervous than before. He attempts to cover it though, so that no one who listens to this episode - whenever it goes up on the channel - decides to leave a comment and start a rumour that is _way too close to the truth._

Sure, Dan had made out with Arin once or twice (or six times, to be exact) at parties when Arin had one beer in his system and the two of them were tipsy. Then there was the last time, at Pax, when it was just the two of them in a hotel room alone. It was slightly more heated than usual, and Dan had stopped to pull away, reasoning that Suzy should know about it if anything else was to happen. She knew there was kissing, but Dan didn’t ever want to upset her because;  
a) He was her friend too;  
b) She was fucking terrifying when she was angry.

“No thank you, Arin!” Dan said, adjusting himself, back in his own reality, rather than scaring himself to death with the idea of an angry Suzy Berhow.

“Hey man, I was just asking. You said-”

“I didn’t say anything!” Dan’s defensive tone kicks in, and already he knows that Arin will have keyed into the change of tone. “I was talking about what I like and you decided you fit the bill!”

“Alright man, chill.” Arin finishes, and there’s a few seconds of silence before he coughs and speaks up again. “I could do it though-”

“Arin!”

“What, Dan!?”

“My God… nevermind. Next time on Game Grumps with this asshole. Any girls out there, I promise I’m not gay.” Dan laughs the whole charade off before he quickly notes down the time on the counter for the end of the episode on the sheet in front of him. It’s quiet while the two of them power down the recording equipment and the TV. Arin is stood behind the TV when he looks up at Dan and smirks.

“You're not gay then?”

“Nope.” Dan says, not looking away from the sheet in front of him. Recalling the edits needed for the episodes and writing them down in his chicken scratch writing.

“You promise?”

“Yup.”

“So if I told you Suzy said it was okay for us to go all the way, then you'd still _not be gay?_ ” That gets Dan's attention, then. He looks up to see Arin taking a tie out of his hair and letting it fall to his shoulders. The look on his face is cunning as he strolls over to Dan with swagger and confidence.

Dan puts his pen down.

“Well I mean… maybe not totally, completely straight.” Dan shifts so that he's sitting up a little more, his back meets the back of the couch and Arin reaches him within moments. 

“Just… not gay.” Arin towers over him, protective and strong against anything or anyone else in the office.

“Just, not gay.” Dan reaches out for Arin's hand, and when he gets it, he pulls the younger man down into his lap and into a fierce kiss of rushed lust. Tongues entwined as a moan vocalises itself from the back of Dan's throat.

“I'm gonna make you cum.” Arin says when he breaks away from Dan to catch his own breath, and he doesn't know why, but Dan is surely out of breath as well. When did he turn into a sixteen year old boy?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm not even gonna use my hands.”

“Wait… blowjob?”

“Nope,” Arin makes the 'p’ sound as though he were sucking on something, and Dan's mind races to the possibilities of what he would be sucking on.

“Whatever, I'm not creaming my jeans like a teenager.” Dan laughs in Arin's face, but he's silenced by the kiss he receives in return.

As much as Dan can say he won't cream in his pants, he knows he will. He knows, because his dick is already starting to get excited.

Arin moves then. Situating himself directly above Dan's cock as he continues to work on kissing him into a frenzy. When he lowers his hips, he works them in a hot, light circle and moans into Dan's mouth. The noise he makes in response is low and guttural, and even though he sounds surprised by the sound of his own voice, it spurs him on to grab Arin's hips. Pulling him down onto Dan's hard, clothed cock so that the two can gain for friction. More pleasure.

“Fuck, Arin.” Dan bites Arin's lip lightly and resists ripping their clothes off. He should enjoy this, it's his first time with Arin and he can't rush into things. He just doesn't want to cum in his jeans.

“Dan,” Arin says breathlessly and the two grind against each other. Minutes made of bites and marks pass before Dan's breath is caught in his throat, feeling the pull in his balls as he resists the urges to let Arin do what he wants with him. Kisses are scattered upon Dan's neck as the build up becomes a vocal exploration of moans and sighs. “You gonna cum?” Arin asks, perfectly timed with a harsh circling of hips.

“Yes,” Dan let's out.

“Don't do it,” Arin says, and Dan catches onto the idea. He wants them to cum at the same time, but Dan can't hold it much longer.

“Please, Arin-”

“No.”

“Arin, fuck- I'm gonna.”

“No.”

But Dan does anyway, with his head rested against Arin's shoulder, his breathing stops before his release and he's vaguely aware of Arin doing the same thing. They both freeze, moaning against each other with curses and names. A deep breath is taken. 

“Fuck me,” Dan laughs as the feeling dies.

“Good?” Arin leans back to look at Dan.

“God yes.”

A minute of silence passes, and they both hold onto each other. Laughing when either of them catches the other looking their way. Arin speaks up.

“Still not gay though, right?” They both laugh. Of course Dan is gay, even if it's just for Arin.

“Just for you? I might be.”


	5. Lipstick Kisses for AmericanSpirits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoi xo

“Okay so this matches your skin tone and it's gonna hide any redness a little more than the foundation.”

“Suzy I know what concealer is-”

“Shut up, alright? I'm in my zone here.”

“Alright, go on. Put it on.” Suzy grins in front of you and starts to apply the concealer to your face. You smile as she dots underneath your eyes and then at the tiny red mark by your lip. After a little more fussing and blending, she sits back and admires her work. “Perfect. Now, the rest.”

“How long is this going to take?” You ask her with a laugh, and she squints her eyes to give you her classic glare.

“As long as it needs to, you've got no where to be.”

“You don't know that!”

“Yes, I do. We're going for dinner, remember?” She smirks and you remember agreeing to go for food after she teaches you how to look less like daily trash.

“Oh…” You sigh and Suzy laughs while getting to work on blending something she called a 'contour’. You watch her concentration and can't help but softly, almost unnoticeably, smile at her. Feelings rushing towards your mouth but blocking them, shutting them away.

_Suzy is Arin's wife._ You tell yourself this daily, now, and try not to say it out loud anymore since Dan walked in and heard you.

_”Why are you telling yourself that?” He'd asked when he walked into the recording room and found you setting up a new audio capture set up._

_“Telling myself what?”_

_“That. The Suzy is Arin's wife thing. Do you like Arin?” He sounds nervous to you, and you stop him before he questions you further by holding a hand up to him._

_“No. It's because…” You sigh and stand up from your position in front of the TV._

_“Because?”_

_“I like Suzy… okay? I'm kind of head over heels for the girl.” You say it with your head down, hoping Dan doesn't flip his shit at you._

_“Oh…” He says and you both end up on the couch talking your emotions out of your body and into thin air. It's half an hour later when you hear the door to the office open._

_“And… yeah.” You tail off from your sentence. Not sure what to say._

_“Well… honestly I'm offended you don't like me.”_

_“Dan-” You start, but he cuts you off with a laugh._

_“I'm joking. Okay? But- you know…” He watched you to gauge your reaction._

_“Maybe.” You laugh and turn away from him to set your feet on the floor from their folded position._

_“You know, you should maybe tell Suzy about how you feel. She might react different to how you think she will.” Dan says and then promptly stands up to leave the room. Leaving you. Wondering._

So, here you are. Watching the girl you're super into as she smushes your face with a weird teardrop shaped sponge.

 

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” She asks quickly.

“Yeah, just zoned out a little. Are you nearly done?” You ask and she nods, still dressing your lips in something she called a 'nude’.

“Nearly done. You look super pretty.” She says, looking at you with wide eyes and you laugh.

“Yeah, sure.” You answer with sarcasm dripping from your tongue.

“No I'm serious. You're hot. I can't wait to see you when you're dressed too.” She says with a delighted look on her face.  
“Suzy, I cannot be as hot as you. Okay? We can go and ask everyone at the office right now and they’ll all say you.”

“Shut up.” She enunciates both words independently from each other and gives you an over exaggerated eye-roll. “We’re both hot, okay?”

“Fine, but I’m texting Kati and asking her right now.” You pick your phone up from beside you on the bed and unlock your phone to open up your texts.

_’Kati, who's the hottest? Me or Suzy? We’re arguing about it.’_ You send it quickly and the response is almost immediate.

_’You’re both beautiful and I refuse to decide.’_ You read, and laugh as Suzy starts to pack away her various palettes and brushes, jars of non-descript lotions and potions that you’ve decided to not ask about.

“What did she say?” Suzy asks, gesturing for you to stand up in your dressing gown.

“She said she’s not telling us because we’re both as great as each other.”

“That’s what I said!” Suzy walks over to you and starts to pick out an outfit from the numerous shopping bags that you had acquired over the day. You see the skirt she bought you - black and short. Tight. Then a crop top comes from the other bag. “I have a pair of shoes and jacket you can wear with these.”

“Are you sure?”

“(Y/N) can you please just let me have my moment?”

“Fine, okay. Jeez.”

“Thank you.” You watch her fumble around for a pair of tights when she speaks again. “If I'm taking my girl out, I'm gonna make sure she feels good. Alright?”

“Alright Suzy,” Your heart thumps in your chest and you repeat the sound of her calling you 'my girl’ in your head.

“Oh! Hold on.” She runs to the bedside table and grabs a long thin strip of material out of the drawer underneath.

“Do I want to ask?”

“Things get boring when you've been vanilla with your man for the last 10 years. Turn around.” She throws the material over your eyes and ties it behind your head. “Okay, raise your left foot.” You hear, and you do as she asks. Feeling the sheer material start to cover your foot and work it's way up to your knee. “And the other.” Suzy says it quieter this time, you move anyway.

In your head, you picture Suzy on her knees in front of you. Your chest flushes with heat and you try to crack a joke. “God, if it was this easy to get you on your knees I would've made you dress me long ago Suzy.” You laugh loudly, distracting from the underlying truth.

“Shut up. You're so gay.” Suzy says in response and you hear her sarcastic smile. “Can you take off your gown?”

You untie the knot and shrug the material off to reveal your figure. Almost naked apart from the matching lace black underwear Suzy made you buy, and of course the tights that are now pooling around your thighs as you friend pulls them up slowly so not to damage them. They eventually come up around your ass and sit comfortably around your hips.

“Okay, now the skirt. Step in here.” She taps your left foot and brings it into the skirt on the floor before doing the same with your other. Before long, you feel it rested in the same place as the tights.

Suzy continues to dress you, chatting nonchalantly. She asks you if you're going on anymore dates with anyone, but you just shake your head sadly. Then you remember your conversation with Dan again and giggle to yourself.

“Dan offered me sex though.”

“What!?”

“Yeah. Just… casual. Nothing big about it.” You say and Suzy stops zipping the shoes on your feet. 

“Are you gonna do it?” She sounds worried about it.

“Eh… maybe. We're both adults. Why not?”

Suzy doesn't really say anything. Just hums as you let her put on the jacket she's decided to give you.

“Okay. I think we're ready.” You feel her turn you around and walk you into a position where you assume the mirror stands before you. “Three. Two. One.”

You're stunned.

Suzy's kissing you.

Lightly, ever so faintly, her lips are pressed against yours as the blindfold falls away from your eyes. You push forward slightly to gain more pressure, and when she realises you're not pushing her away, she sighs and throws her arms around you.

The kiss lasts for half a minute, the two of you playing with each other's hair. Smiling against her lips as she does the same. Reflecting each other intensely. You pull away, though, when you remember that this isn't just a dream.

“Suzy, what about-”

“Don't worry.”

“What do you mean? I can't be the woman you cheat on your husband with.”

“(Y/N). Arin and I are in an open relationship now. We're allowed to do this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” She laughs. “Of course I'm sure. We can go and see Arin at the office if you want though. We can go tell him. You can ask.” She looks genuine and her smile is so sweet you could throw up. But instead, you nod.

 

Half an hour later, you walk into the office with Suzy holding your hand. The two of you laughing as Suzy tells you a story of how Dan had reacted when Arin had told him their open relationship situation.

“He really did that?”

“Really did what-oh…” Arin says as he looks the two of you over. “You two look awesome.” He says with a smile and Suzy holds your hand up for you to twirl underneath.

“(Y/N) wanted to ask something.” Suzy says, and you still yourself. Feeling slightly scared.

“Uh… yeah. Arin. Is it okay if I-” You feel like you can't ask him, but Suzy squeezes your hand in hers and it gives you the surge of confidence you need. “I wanna date your wife. Is that… okay?”

Arin smiles, which turns into a laugh as he stands from his place at the bench and walks over to give you a hug. “Bring yourselves back home without a scratch.”

You laugh and hear the bathroom door unlock when out steps Dan. “Hey Ar- I'm finished with the toilet.” He turns the corner and finds the three of you. When he notices your hand in Suzy's, he lets out a sigh. “God, finally.”

“You've been waiting for this?” You ask, and Dan nods, smiling.

“Yup.”

“So you were lying when you offered me that thing?” You say and Suzy snorts behind you.

“God no. That's still on the table.” Before he can say anything else, Suzy steps in and starts to pull you away.

“Well, that's all we were here for. We'll be home later Arin.”

“Okay babe, be safe.” Arin calls back, and as you turn to see the two men, you notice Dan's arms have encircled Arin's waist and are pulling the two closer.

“And bring Dan!” Suzy calls as the two of you head out of the door and into the street below.

Your laughter fills the air and as the two of you walk towards the restaurant, hand in hand, Suzy turns to you again and kisses you for a moment before pulling away. You raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Just making sure your lipstick was staying on.”


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for vampgirltish, hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a looooong time. I was on holiday! Back to regular schedule p soon <3

“Danny?” You hear the door to your apartment open and close from your place in the bathroom. On the floor, you sit watching the water falling from the faucet over the bath, tears stream down your face as you try to control your sobs.

“I’m home babe, where are you?” He can hear your sobs from the hallway, the state of worry that takes over him makes you anxious yourself. Furthering your emotion. He probably wants to leave you, that’s why he’s come home. He’s sick of dealing with you. He’s found someone better… someone _less crazy._ You’ve only been together for five months, after knowing each other for far longer. He’s going to leave and tell you that he’ll still be your friend.

Your sobs grow louder as you stand up, switching off the faucet and opening up the bathroom door. “I’m in the bathroom.” You say, and before you can blink you’re being captured by Dan’s embrace. Long arms wrapping around your shoulders as he takes the impact of your crumpling form against the wall. He’s going to leave you, but you can’t let go of him when he’s like this.

“What’s going on in your head?” He asks after a few minutes of silence, your shallow breaths fluctuating between gross wails and borderline stable. “What can I do?”

“Dan.” You say, before standing up straight, away from his embrace. “I know you want to leave me, but-”

“(Y/N), what-”

“Just listen. I can get better. I can try. I can give you anything you need. I just… I thought I didn’t need my meds anymore so I stopped taking them. I wanted to be as strong as you were.”

“(Y/N)...” He sighs and takes your hands in his. “You should have told me if you wanted to stop taking them.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You can feel your eyes begin to sting again and you let out a harsh sob. “I’ll take them again. Starting tomorrow. I’ll go back to CBT. I’ll do it all. Just please don’t leave me.”

“Why would I leave you?” He looks confused and you want to second guess him, tell him not to lie to your face. Instead, you use any self-control left in your body to take a deep breath.

“I’m not good enough, Dan.” You say it quietly, and you go to continue, explain the reasons you’re not good enough, but he cuts you off.

“Listen. Angel. I know, you’re not convinced that you’re beautiful, and smart, and funny, and… I wish I could do anything for you to feel better.” He pulls you close, flush against him, you look up. “I’m not leaving. Not now. Not ever.” He says it quietly and presses a kiss to your temple.

“Promise me, please. I know it’s a lot but I need to hear it.” You say, your voice shaken by the hours of low fragility. Dan stares at you then, a hint of a smile tinges the corners of his eyes, but he still presents you with that frown. “Dan.”

“I promise you. I’m not going anywhere.” You let out a sigh of relief. “You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because, (Y/N), I am completely undeniably in love with you.” His voice is almost a whisper, and your breathing stops, you feel your eyes grow wide. “For everything you are, for all your faults. I love you.”

“I- Dan…” You fail to see why he loves you, but it sounds so true to your ears. “I love you too.”

“Good, I’m glad we’ve got that settled. Now…” He shifts and slowly starts to peel your shirt from your body. “You get in the bath, soak, I’m gonna cook us something. What do you want?”

“You pick… you know what I like.”

“Okay,” He says and pulls off the pair of boxers you had stolen from Dan, revealing your completely naked figure. “Get in. We’ll start everything again tomorrow, okay?” Everything sounds soft to your ears, and you nod before turning and getting into the bath.

“Thank you, Dan…”

“Anytime. I love you.”

He leaves the room, and though the tears still fall, you manage to eventually slow your breathing. Your head begins to ache, but through it all, as you soak in the water, you can’t help but feel like things might just be okay...


End file.
